Conquering the Realm
by Arldetta
Summary: The war between Mercia and Camelot is over. Merlin arrives in the city, which is a bit different than the one we know on the show. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Conquering the Realm

**Author:** Arldetta

**Disclaimers:** Merlin is not mine. If I could only be so lucky.

**Spoilers:** Some if you haven't seen the series but not much since this is AU.

**Genre:** AU, angst, Arthur!torture

**Summary:** The war between Mercia and Camelot is over. Merlin arrives in the city, which is a bit different than the one we know on the show.

**Author's Note:** I know! I know! I tried not to, I really, really did! I wanted to post this as an adoptable plot bunny on lj's merlinxarthur journal but it wouldn't let me go. I'm sorry, I have a weak spot for noble men! Please forgive me! I will try not to let this disrupt my posts for Reliving Shattered Dreams. With that being said, I did pull from multiple Merlin sources so some things will be like the show and others not. As I said, this is AU, so please forgive me. Now that all the formalities are done, on with the fic!

- M – E – R – L – I – N -

The war was over. However, danger still lurked in the shadows. Time would have to grace them all with his illustrious knowledge. If only that were sooner rather than later. Now was as good a time as any to venture off and forge one's way in the world. And that is what he set out to do.

Often, it is hope that spurs us on. Hope that alights a rabble of butterflies in one's stomach, encouraging each step. It was such a feeling now that Merlin had as he crested the rise and gazed upon the Castle at Camelot. He smiled as he drew ever closer to its grandeur.

His thoughts wandered. Only a few short weeks ago, the war between Camelot and Mercia had ended. His tiny village of Ealdor had been pillaged by both sides having been so close to the border. So much so, that many had left for less dangerous places. Many of them knew that their fate would change little during war. The first time they were raided it had been as the Knights of Mercia had made their way to Camelot. The next few times were different groups of mercenaries that would switch sides at the drop of a hat, depending on who gave them a better offer. There was little chance of recovery. Merlin and his mother, Hunith, regretfully left, hiding in the forests until death no longer reigned.

His mother decided to return to Ealdor when the war ended. Surprisingly, she was not the only one. Together many of them rebuilt their homes and crops. Survival and hope was once more in their grasp. Merlin did what he could to help, although all his efforts seemed to worry his mother. He knew why. Despite the outcome of the war, she still feared for him and more especially his talents. She felt it best that Merlin head to Camelot so he might find a better life. Reluctant to go, he left on her urgings promising he would return some day. And here he was, wondering if this new King would be more sympathetic to people of his talent than the previous.

The streets of Camelot were spars. Of course this did not really surprise Merlin, he could tell by the angle of the sun it was supper time and he imagined many were inside eating after a hard day's work. Although, one thing did surprise him. The few people he met along the way seemed resigned and tense. He had to wonder what was the cause. Still, he tried to greet them all as he passed but few responded.

The Castle was not hard to find. It was the person Merlin sought that would prove more difficult. He found a pair of guards near the entrance and walked up to them. "I was wondering, is the Court Physician still Gaius?"

The guard closest to Merlin, regarded him with a distasteful glance. He managed to grumble, "For now."

That did not sound well to Merlin. But he ignored it for the moment and pressed on. "Do you know where I can find him?"

"Could be in the dining hall with the King." The first guard said.

The second added, "Or his quarters."

Merlin glanced between the pair. Hadn't they figured out he was new and had absolutely no idea where either of the two places mentioned were? When they didn't say anything more, Merlin asked, "Uh, could you tell me how to get there?" And fortunately, they gave him instructions to both places.

He made his way first to Gaius' quarters. He figured even if he wasn't there, he could at lease drop his pack and the note his mother gave him off. Which is exactly what he had to do. The room was full of books and shelves and scientific contraptions but no Gaius.

As he made his way through the Castle to the dining hall, Merlin's stomach did a flip-flop. He wasn't sure if he was excited or terrified to enter the King's presence, but it had to be done if he was to find Gaius. He stood outside the double doors and took a deep breath. Carefully, he reached out and grabbed the handle. With more finesse than he thought he possessed, he managed to gingerly pull the door open and quickly step inside.

There was boisterous laughter and camaraderie inside the hall. No one seemed to even notice his entrance because of it. So he stood there trying to look around and guess which one might be Gaius. There was a table set along the opposite end of the room that was perpendicular to the other two that stretched the length of the hall. Knights, nobles and courtiers clustered in groups throughout the room. He wondered if he would have to go around and ask them all if they were Gaius.

Fortunately enough for Merlin, a servant girl did notice his entrance and befuddled expression and took pity on him. First glancing around to make sure she wasn't needed, she then made her way over to him. "Hello," she said starling him. "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh, Hi." The young man looked at the girl. He was intrigued by the sadness in her eyes despite her cheery voice. "Yeah, well, I was looking for someone."

"I gathered that. You seemed to be out of place." She nodded, then quickly added, "Not that you don't belong here, because you might but just that you seemed new."

"That's because I am," Merlin smiled. Sticking out his hand he said, "My name's Merlin."

"Gwen," she answered as she shook the proffered hand. "So who're you looking for?"

"The Court Physician, Gaius."

Gwen frowned a little before turning and pointing toward the middle of the room where two men seemed to be discussing something of great import. One was a well built man, who wore a fine royal blue tunic and cape to match, a golden circlet around his broad brow and peppered hair. His face half covered by a thick beard that seemed more like a continuation of his shoulder length hair. The man he was talking to wore a simple robe and looked much older than the former. "He's over there talking with the King." Then she curtseyed, muttered something like, "I must go," and left.

Merlin wasn't a complete idiot, he could guess which one was the king and which was the physician. Taking a deep breath, he began to carefully weave his way through the crowd to get closer to them, that way he could catch Gaius the moment they finished. When he was within five paces of the King, he heard a snigger just past his ear. Curious, he glanced around to see two Knights leaning into each other. Both had their eyes on something just beyond Merlin's sight, the throng of people shielding whatever had their interest. The Knight sneered, "Want to have a little fun?"

The young man tsked the Knight's behavior. He assumed they were talking about the conquest of some fair courtier, he would soon find out how wrong he was. Merlin pushed past the Knights and stopped. He didn't want to interrupt the King, so he would just have to wait. He watched the pair intently. That was when he noticed the King's goblet waving in the air, empty. He was obviously trying to draw the attention of some servant to refill it. He heard a strange metal jangle and looked for the source.

Amused the Knights were chuckling as a servant boy walked past. A quick movement called Merlin's awareness to the foot that shot out and tripped the boy. As the servant stumbled, the pitcher in his hands lurched and the contents splashed out. Not even meaning to do it, Merlin watched in horror before everything suddenly froze. The water hung menacingly in the air, aimed directly for the King and Gaius. Without thinking, he quickly pushed them out of the way as time resumed and he found himself suddenly soaked. Behind him, he heard that strange jangle again and the pitcher hit the floor and shattered.

King Vortigan looked outraged. Turning to Merlin, he barked, "What is going on here?!"

Merlin fumbled for an answer, "Sorry, Sire, Highness, uh, but I wasn't sure you would appreciate a bath right now, my Lord." Frowning, Merlin assessed himself. He was wet, but it wasn't as bad as he thought it could have been.

The King looked Merlin over once and demanded, "How did you do it?"

"Do? I didn't do… anything."

"Don't be so daft, boy. We still embrace the old ways and that was magic." At the same time, two things happened. Merlin continued his vain attempts at hiding his talents and a derisive snort sounded from behind Merlin drawing the King's attention. A young man with mussed blonde hair was kneeling on the floor trying to gather the shattered pieces of the pitcher. "Something you would like to add?"

Cold blue eyes full of defiance and hate turned up to glare at the King, "Magic is evil."

And even though the young servant never took his eyes off the King, Merlin felt the words cut him like a knife. He sucked in a breath, suddenly desperate for air. The sound was masked by the mocking laughter of the King and his Knights. His heart beat faster as he watched this strange interaction.

King Vortigan slowly made his way to the young man's side and looked down his nose at him. "That's what your father's told you. His purge cost him the respect of his people. What good did it do for him when he couldn't win the war?"

The young man did not look up at the man who hovered over him. And even though he was knelt down before this King, he squared his shoulders and spoke in a sharp clear tone, "You will not speak of my father in such a manner. He is a-"

The sudden movement and loud smack that followed made everyone engrossed in the scene jump. The blonde's cheek was bright red and the slightest touch of crimson clung to the corner of his mouth. The King leaned down threateningly and hissed in the servant's ear. "You will not give me orders. _I_ give the orders. _I_ am King. Any power you had is gone now. Do you understand me, Arthur?"

Realization suddenly crashed over Merlin causing him to take an involuntary step backward. This servant was no mere servant, but the former Prince of Camelot, Arthur Pendragon. He couldn't help but scrutinize the defiant young man kneeling on the floor more closely. The blonde hair was tousled and unkempt. There were traces of fading bruises along cheekbone and chest. And Merlin could finally place that jangle he heard before. The chain-bound manacles must have been biting into the young man's wrists for some time as the skin was rubbed raw beneath them.

But none of that compared to the cold steel of Arthur's eyes. There was seething hate swimming in those pools the likes of which made even Merlin flinch away. The young sorcerer thought the King lucky that those eyes were not turned on him, or he would surely be dead. Instead, Arthur had resumed his empty glare directly ahead of him at nothing in particular. He had to admire the former Prince for his ability to defy his enemy so fiercely. Idly, Merlin wondered what kind of king Arthur would have made.

His attention was snapped back to reality the instant Arthur's head snapped to the side again. Vortigan growled, "Do you understand me? Or do we have to involve your father or Morgana?"

Slowly, Arthur straightened up, the muscles along his jaw twitching from restrained anger. It seemed to take all his concentration to calmly answer, "Yes, I understand."

"Yes, what?"

Through teeth clenched so tight, Merlin could hear them grinding even from five steps away, Arthur managed, "Yes, Sire."

This seemed to pacify the King immediately. He looked up at the crowd and placed his hand on the prince's head. "Now it seems that a bout of clumsiness has gotten the better of you," Vortigan began.

Arthur argued, "I was tripped!"

Vortigan silenced the young man's protests by gripping the hair beneath his fingers and yanking hard. Pretending as if Arthur said nothing, the King went on, "And you enjoy making a mess of my Castle. I think, as a lesson to you, that you clean all the floors of the castle and all the dishes in the kitchen before the night is out."

"One man couldn't possibly do all that in one night!" Arthur protested.

"Then you should have considered your actions more carefully before dumping your water all over…" Vortigan paused and looked at Merlin expectantly.

It took a moment for the young sorcerer to figure out what the King was waiting for, but when he did, he hurriedly said, "Uh, M-merlin, my name's Merlin." He tried to smile but it faltered quickly when he glanced down at Arthur.

Vortigan continued, "Right, Merlin. Now I suggest you get started right away. You have a long night ahead of you." His court laughed as the King yanked the boy up by the hair still entwined in his fingers and pushed Arthur towards some guards. "See that he starts now. Make sure no one helps him. You may switch guards every few hours until he's done," instructed Vortigan.

As Arthur was being lead away, Vortigan returned his attention back to the sorcerer. "So, Merlin, what brings you to my court?"

"Actually, I was looking for Gaius." Merlin answered honestly.

At this news, the physician moved around the young man and stared at Merlin's face for a moment. A look of familiarity crossed the old man's features before breaking in to a smile, "God's breath, you're Hunith's boy!"

"Yup, that's me."

Vortigan interjected, "And your purpose in Camelot?"

"To find work, Sire."

"Well, that is easily remedied. You can work for me, as my Court Sorcerer."

"Oh, no," Merlin backed away. "You don't want me for that. I wouldn't be any good to you."

"Nonsense! What you did before was incredible."

"That? That was just… instinct, I would say. I don't really know anything else."

"Don't be so modest. Even if you didn't know anything else, you're natural talents alone are enough to convince me. And with you on my side, no one could defeat me!"

"Sire? Sire, please. I would be worthless to you. I don't know any spells."

"Then you will learn. I will find all the books you require so you can build on that foundation. You will have them tomorrow. Now, come, we shall celebrate our new Sorcerer!"

The rest of the night was more or less a blur for Merlin. The King had introduced everyone in his court to the warlock. By the end, most of the people had managed to crawl back to their rooms. It was in the growing silence that Merlin's curiosity got the better of him. "Sire, may I ask why you would be keeping the son of you enemy alive? Is that not dangerous?"

"Not any more dangerous than killing him."

"How can you say that?"

"Simple. I have only just conquered these people, Merlin. And even though many of them have accepted me as their ruler, they still respect Arthur Pendragon as well. He is the backbone of Camelot on which everything stands. If I had killed him, he would have become their martyr, rallying them to his cause. They would resist and more death would ensue. But by keeping him alive, I have the chance to crush his people to my will."

"I don't understand."

"As the battle drew to an end, there were only a few left in Camelot's army still fighting. One of them was young Pendragon. If not subdued, I am certain Arthur would have decimated the remainder of my army before we would be able to take him down. He is an excellent fighter, strong and powerful."

"Then how did you catch him."

"Because of Uther. He was wounded but not severely so. When we knew we had the King, we drug him to where Arthur still fought. We told him to throw down his sword or we would kill Uther. And he did."

"Then you killed Uther?"

"No, he is locked in the tower. Arthur is not allowed to see him. Same with Morgana, his father's ward."

"I still don't get it. Why not just kill them now that you have Arthur?"

"Because they are leverage. Alive, I can hold them over Arthur's head and he will do as he is told. As I said, Arthur is Camelot's pillar. There is still resistance to my rule among its people. In order to break them, I must first break Arthur. Once they see their Prince submit completely to me, they will follow."

It was a twisted and sound logic. However, the cruel smile on Vortigan's face as he talked of breaking Arthur turned Merlin's stomach. He had the distinct feeling, the King would enjoy crushing Arthur's defiance. And he knew that it was going to be a long and painful process. Merlin didn't know who he felt sorrier for.

The excitement of the day mixed with all the mead he drank, Merlin decided he couldn't think about the former Prince any more. He stumbled along with Gaius as they headed back to the physician's quarters. Merlin asked to stay there even after Vortigan offered him his own room. There was something about being all alone that didn't sit well with Merlin. Besides, in the few moments he had visited Gaius' room, he felt comfortable there. Flopping on to his new bed, Merlin drifted into an easy slumber.

- M – E – R – L – I – N –

So how was it? Good, bad, wretched? Please review and let me know! I don't want to sick the Dragon on you. ;)

Thanks for reading!

~Ari :D


	2. Chapter 2

Alright folks, another dose of angst for you! And I also have a little question at the end of this chap. Please let me know. Thanks!!

**Sara** and **gemma** – Thanks for reviewing! I hope you likey!

- M – E – R – L – I – N -

It was past midnight. Arthur could sense that well enough. The Castle was always so quiet this late. He remembered many times as a boy sneaking out of his room and exploring its wondrous depths. Quickly, he stifled such memories. They only left a bitter taste in his mouth now.

Leaning back on his haunches and letting his head flop back, Arthur attempted to give his aching back a reprieve. Based upon his calculations, he was just about half way through this task. Groaning, he did not want to even think about the time he still needed to spend in the kitchen. His head fell forward and he looked down at the wrinkled prunes for hands that rested in his lap. Surely, they couldn't be his hands. His were strong and enjoyed the feeling of a sword in them. Not weak and shriveled.

How quickly fortunes changed, he thought. Once he was the future king. Now he just hoped for future freedom. Not just his own, but also for his father, Morgana and the rest of his people. He was the only one who could save them now, and he would find a way.

At a shift in position and a gargled snort, Arthur glanced over at his sleeping guard. Oh, how easy escape would be, his heart cried out. But he refused to abandon the people he loved. Besides, his first and only attempt had proven disastrous. The instant they realized he was missing they took Morgana from her chamber and tied her to a stake in the courtyard. They threatened to burn her if he didn't reveal himself. If that wasn't incentive enough, they said his father would be next and then one by one the subjects of his kingdom. They asked if he could live with their suffering or be man enough to face it himself.

And suffer he did for his transgression. They beat him for what Arthur was convinced was two days. When he managed to come around a few days later, Gaius' grim expression conveyed how badly he had been punished. Arthur sighed. He understood now why his father had trusted the physician so deeply. The older man constantly whispered encouragement during his recovery and told him news of his father and Morgana. They were both safe still, but extremely worried for him. But most important was the advice Gaius gave him. To bide his time and stay out of trouble. He had to be ready for the opportunity to free his kingdom when it came.

Picking up the scrub brush, dunking it in already filthy water and resuming his duty, Arthur knew he wasn't very good at staying out of trouble. Not that he could entirely avoid it when Vortigan and his men were so keen to beat and humiliate him. And his pride would not allow him to submit so willingly to their whim. At least at times like these, in the dead of night, Arthur could find some semblance of peace and quiet. Unfortunately, fate had something else in mind for Arthur.

A door nearby opened as someone stepped out into the hallway. Flicking his gaze to the newcomer, Arthur had to suppress the sudden rage that coiled through his body. If there was anyone more keen on beating Arthur down besides Vortigan himself, it was this man. The blonde couldn't even be sure he could classify the knight as a man, and his name couldn't have been further from the truth. _Valiant._

"Oi, I can't sleep with that noise. Keep it down."

Arthur ignored him as best he could. The sound of a brush scraping stone, the gurgling of his sleeping guard and the occasional clink of the chain binding his wrists filled the hall for a long moment. Valiant walked menacingly over to the former prince and Arthur barely took notice of the unlaced boots in his peripheral vision.

"I said, I can't sleep with all this noise." The sneer on Valiant's face evident in his voice.

Pausing for a moment, the young man commented, "Well, no one else seems to be bothered by it."

"Well, I am."

Stopping again, Arthur stated calmly. "Then I suggest you take it up with your King. He's the one who told me to do it."

Valiant took a step forward, capturing Arthur's supportive hand under his boot. As the knight leaned down, he put all his weight on the vulnerable hand. Arthur gripped the brush so tightly in his other hand that it shook. And he bit down hard on his tongue to stop any sound from escaping. It was all the young prince could do to quell the screaming desire to retaliate. Even if he had swung out like he wanted to, his chains would have stopped him short of his mark. So he had to wait and endure.

Smugly, Valiant hissed at him, "Do you really want me to wake the King in the middle of the night just to complain about you? Are you really eager for another punishment? Are you?" The knight stamped down hard on the already abused appendage.

Arthur gasped out, "no." He could feel his hand shredding under the weathered sole.

"Are you sure? Because, we don't need to trouble the King for that. I can take care of it right now."

Valiant grabbed the wrist of the trapped hand and pulled it behind Arthur's back. The other hand whipped out from under Arthur, yanked along by the chain, causing the blonde to land hard on the unforgiving stone. The former prince struggled awkwardly beneath the knight. But Valiant had the young man pinned perfectly beneath him. Arthur stilled in fearful anticipation the moment the older man grabbed his pinky.

"Maybe if we slowed you down, it wouldn't be so noisy," the man mumbled just before he pulled.

Arthur yelped. He couldn't help it. The burst of pain that shot up his arm forced the cry from him. Obviously sated by his agony, the bulk of a man crushing him got up. Automatically, Arthur curled up around his wounded hand protectively. As the pain slowly subsided, he became vaguely aware of the voices above him.

"Oi, what's going on?" The sleeping guard asked, having been jolted awake by Arthur's cry.

Valiant looked at the prince and said, "Nothing." Stepping back from his handiwork, the knight then barked at the guard, "Make sure he finishes it all!" Valiant stalked back to his room and slammed the door shut.

Shocked awake and obviously disgruntled about being caught sleeping, the guard sauntered up to his prisoner and poked him with his staff. "Come on, you. No slacking. Get back to work."

Gulping down a few steadying breaths, Arthur managed to sit up. He held his broken hand tightly against his stomach. In order to work, he would have to bend over more to get some slack back in his chain. The pain and lack of mobility were seriously going to hinder his progress. There was no helping it now. Pushing all thoughts from his mind, especially the pain, Arthur trudged on dutifully.

***

Something woke Merlin from his slumber. Groggy still from the night before, the sorcerer couldn't be sure what had roused him. His room was still dark. Although when he glanced through the window he could see it was much lighter than before. Dawn was steadily approaching. He pondered sleepily. He thought he heard someone knocking on a door, but it wasn't loud enough to be his.

When he caught the sounds of someone moving in the room beyond, Merlin gathered what it was. Carefully, he got up from his bed and crept over to the door. He quietly cracked it open so he could see and hear what was happening.

Gaius, in his nightgown, cautiously asked, "Who's there?"

Merlin couldn't hear the response but it didn't matter because Gaius immediately threw open the door. Leaning heavily in the doorframe, Arthur stood clutching something to his stomach.

"Arthur, what's happened?"

Arthur pushed past the physician and headed straight for the man's chair, which he practically collapsed into. Gaius glanced into the hallway expecting to see guards and noted their absence. Quickly, the old man shut the door and went to his prince's side. "You haven't tried to escape again, have you?"

Resigned, Arthur shook his head. "No, I've learned that lesson already. My stupid guard fell asleep again, so I snuck away." The prince explained.

"What is it? What's happened?" The healer demanded.

"I was hoping you could help me with this, before I head to the kitchens." Arthur winced as he raised up his mangled hand for Gaius to see.

Even from this distance, Merlin could see the odd angle in which the young man's pinky jutted out. The sorcerer clamped a hand over his mouth to keep the threatening bile from escaping.

"Oh, Arthur," Gaius muttered as he drank in the bloodied and swollen sight. Doctor's instincts took over. The old man began to quickly clean and treat the wounds. He needed to see the damage clearly before figuring out how to correct the finger. Frowning, Gaius asked while he worked, "Who did this to you?" The pair shared a very meaningful glance causing the physician's frown to deepen. "You have to stop goading Valiant on."

"It's not like he needs my help," the prince argued.

Gaius turned the hand gently to examine it. "Even still, you can't survive like this forever. He'll be the death of you yet."

"If I could only be so lucky."

Not offering any warning, the physician pushed the finger back into place. Arthur growled through clenched teeth at the renewed agony. He slammed his other fist down on the table next to him.

"I don't ever want to hear you say that again, Sire. Your people need you. And if you give in to Vortigan, Camelot will most assuredly fall."

"In case you haven't noticed, Camelot has already fallen, Gaius." Arthur let his head flop against the chair back and closed his eyes. "And don't call me that. I'm no longer a Prince."

"Vortigan may have stripped your title but he cannot take away your destiny."

"My Destiny?" Arthur laughed mirthlessly. He looked poignantly at the physician. "That ship has sailed. I mean, look at me, Gaius. I'm not a prince. I'm a slave!"

Sadly, the physician tenderly finished wrapping the blonde's hand. When he finished he stood up and said, "You're right. You are not the Arthur I knew. He would not have given up on his people."

Arthur flinched visibly before countering, "And what do you expect me to do? If I try anything Vortigan, will threaten the people I care about." He ran his good hand through his hair in an act of frustration. Calming slightly, he added, "I will not let them suffer for me."

"So you will suffer for them?"

The young man sprung to his feet, unable to sit still any longer. "I will do what I must to keep you all safe." Sighing, Arthur glanced over his shoulder at the physician. "Look, I have to get back. I still have work to do."

"But you're exhausted. You need rest, Arthur."

"I can't. Time is already running out."

"At least let me give you something for the pain."

"No, it will dull my wits and I will need them to see me through the day." Arthur took a wavering step towards the door. Gaius sat down in defeat. There was nothing more the physician could do.

Merlin's heart broke. He couldn't stop himself from bursting from his room. "Please, let me help," he pleaded.

The two men stared at him horrified. Gaius regained himself first. "Merlin, what are you doing up?"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear." He explained to Gaius but his eyes never left the prince. Words began pouring out of the warlock. "Please, I only want to help. I don't know many spells but a travelling sorcerer did teach me a few that were useful. And I saw those knights trip you in the dining hall. They thought it would be funny. But I didn't find it very amusing. I thought it cruel. Your punishment was unfair. And Valiant is a monster, unfit for human company." Merlin took a breath and waited.

Neither of the two men moved. They just watched this strange newcomer with mild curiosity. Merlin then spoke aloud what also weighed on his heart. "And I, uh, I feel somewhat responsible for getting you punished."

At this declaration, Arthur regarded the dark haired youth seriously for a moment then laughed shaking his head in wonder. "No," he said sadly, "If not for you the punishment would have been worse."

"Then you'll let me help?"

"Be quick about it," Arthur snapped.

Merlin complied easily. He hurried over and gently took the prince's hand and held it up. With his other hand hovering above, Merlin concentrated. "Pallorah Noombus."

Within moments, surprise clearly read on the blonde's face. "The pain's gone." In fact, a soothing warmth filled his weary body wiping away all aches and complaints. Grateful blue eyes looked up to regard the warlock thoughtfully.

Smiling his accomplishment, Merlin said, "Yeah, well, it should stay like that for an hour or so and give you a second wind. I hope that helps."

"You are full of surprises, Merlin." Arthur commented with a small smirk. "Perhaps we will be fortunate enough to speak later, but for now I must go."

"Right," Merlin grinned goofily. "Good luck." He called as the prince left, "You're welcome." The door shut.

Gaius came to stand next to his new ward. "I know it can be hard to understand Arthur's meaning sometimes, but he is very grateful for what you've done."

Yawning, Merlin turned. "Yeah, well, it's the least I can do." He was about to head back up to his room, when a hand on his arm stopped him.

"You are too new here to realize it, but Arthur is a very proud young man. It is rare for him to accept help from his friends let alone strangers. You can count yourself among the privileged few, and that's an amazing feat in itself. You are an extraordinary person, Merlin. We will talk more in the morning. For now, we both need our rest."

Merlin didn't really know how to take what Gaius had just told him. Fortunately, he was able to quickly fall asleep despite the incident that now plagued his thoughts.

- M – E – R – L – I – N –

Hope you enjoyed it. Now, I do have a question for you all or rather a request. I do have a vague idea of where I would like to go with this fic, but I was wondering if anyone had anything they would like to see specifically with Arthur. While I do so enjoy making my leading men suffer needlessly, I also don't want to constantly do the same things over and over so I'm looking for fresh ideas. Mind you, I am trying to keep this PG-13 so no sexual depravity please, but any other physical and even mental methods of torture you can think of would be considered.

Thank you for your help and as always, thank you for reading!  
~Ari :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! And thanks everybody who offered me ideas. They were of great help!

- M – E – R – L – I – N -

The early morning rays gently began to illuminate the kitchen. Servants began to trickle in to prep for breakfast. Arthur ignored them. He only had one more load to finish and he was finally done with his punishment. After his visit to Gaius, he marveled about the strange young man staying with the physician. He was both grateful and frightened by what happened there.

His father had always told him that magic was evil. That only pain and suffering could be wrought by those who practiced the Old Ways. That magic seduced and corrupted those who toyed with its power. And now the foundation that his father had built in him was shaken, threatening to collapse altogether. He had no idea what Merlin did, but it didn't matter.

Quite the contrary. What did matter was that the dark haired youth had used magic to ease his suffering and give him a burst of energy. So much energy that he ploughed through his daunting task to bring him to this point. There was no question in Arthur's mind that if not for Merlin's efforts he would have been doing the dishes til noon. Which of course, would have been well past Vortigan's deadline. Undoubtedly, the king would still punish him for his failure to complete his tasks before the night was out. But he could live with that. He hoped.

Unfortunately, Merlin's magic had worn off and Arthur was now fighting against his weary body to finish this last group of dishes. The morning staff buzzed around him, taking what they needed as he finished. Arthur never realized how much preparation went into getting breakfast or any of the other meals done for the court. But now that he had witnessed it firsthand and even helped on occasion he fully understood. He had taken so much of his people for granted. Yet they had still looked up to him. Oh, how that hurt.

They had expected his protection. He had expected their fealty. They had expected his justice. He had expected their truth. They expected his leadership. He had expected their unquestioning service. He was to be their King. His heart sank at the thought now. Arthur knew deep down that he was not fit to be King. At least, not the King the people needed and deserved but the one his father would have made for them. And that was wrong.

Not to misunderstand the young man, Arthur was grateful for everything his father did teach him. And he loved Uther very much. However, having been stripped of all title and worth, where he must now obey the orders of a sable boy if given, Arthur began to understand what it meant to be King. A kingdom is not made up of just a King and his subjects. It is not made up of wealth and land. In fact, Arthur now believed should a king only rule the land, he would have no kingdom at all.

Because what Arthur now knew to be true was that a kingdom's worth did not lie in its money stores, the granaries, or its parcel of land, but its people. People that worked the soil. People that made the meals, or the clothes, or the armour, or the furniture. People that tended the farms.

People that looked to him for guidance. People that expected him to be wise and just and strong. People that expected their freedom. They wanted answers and Arthur had no idea what to tell them. How could he encourage them and keep their hopes alive when he had lost hope himself. Gaius had told him that the people still look to him for strength. The young man had to laugh at that.

He looked down at his water-laden hands, they trembled slightly from the long hours of work. Weakness. Even his arms quivered. The extensive labour wore heavily on his entire body. He felt no stronger than a newborn babe. How could a babe save Camelot when he couldn't even save himself? A failure. Arthur, the once future king, had failed his people. He had failed his knights. He had failed his sister and father. But worse than all, he had failed himself.

He felt his legs threaten to give out from under him. He would not permit another failure and forced them to lock while grabbing hold of the wash tub. It was that jolt that brought him back from his thoughts. He realized he had finished the last dish some minutes before. It was over.

Arthur couldn't even find the energy to turn and look at his guard. (The sleeping guard that Arthur woke up on his way to the kitchens had been replaced shortly after he began his second duty.) The blonde said in a quiet yet firm voice, "Guard, tell King Vortigan that I am finished." Even in his weary state, the former prince of Camelot could sense the guard's hesitation. Turning to look at the man, Arthur felt himself sway and winced. Ignoring the demand for rest that his body longed for, he added, "I will not leave the kitchen until you return."

The guard looked the former prince over once and walked out without another thought. Now that his watcher was gone, Arthur relished the thought of a moment's reprieve. Carefully, he made his way over to a corner and sank down against the wall. He did not want to get in the way of the others while they did their work.

The moment he had settled into the corner, he could have sworn he was in heaven. Nothing had ever felt so good. He could hear the call of sleep and wished he could drift along on her wings, but he knew the guard would return soon. He could not fall into her sweet embrace yet. Still, he could take these few moments to relax. He let his head fall back and closed his eyes.

Arthur had been so tired and so engrossed in his task he did not really notice which servants were scurrying about. If he had, he might have caught the worried glances from one of the servant girls. One he would have known all too well.

Gwen worriedly watched Arthur from a distance. But the moment the guard had left the room, she could no longer stay away. Cautiously, she gathered some items to put on two plates which she was to prepare and stood as close as she could without looking too suspicious. Now that she could see him more closely, she saw how pale and drawn he looked. What startled her more was the bandaged hand that was soaking his pants as it sat in his lap. She couldn't help herself. "My God, Arthur. What happened?"

Startled to be talked to so suddenly, tired blue crystals popped open. Automatically, he deflected, "It's nothing."

"You look awful."

"I'm fine."

Gwen scoffed. She wasn't blind but she had known the prince too long to bother continuing the argument. Instead, she went back to her workstation and got a piece of bread and a goblet of water. Quickly, she shoved them into his hands. "Here, you'll need your strength."

"You shouldn't do that," Arthur frowned. "You could get in trouble."

"I don't care."

"I do."

"I know. Just eat it before he comes back."

Arthur rolled the small chuck of bread in his good fingers thoughtfully. He was hungry but not for food. In a tight whisper, he asked, "How are they?" Gwen seemed to deflate slightly by his question. He did not like the torn look on her face. He laughed lightly, then offhandedly remarked, "You know, I never thought I would ever miss fighting with Morgana. Or my father's disapproving looks. Right now, I would give anything just to see them again."

Gwen's heart ached. She could not even imagine how hard this all was for him. She soon found herself sharing what she could. "Your father is all healed now. Of course he's furious about being locked in the tower, but there's little he can do. Morgana's nightmares have gotten worse. Even Gaius's potions no longer seem to help. I do what I can but I can see how scared she is all the time. She asks about you when I see her and wants to know everything that's happening in the castle. I tell her what I can which sometimes helps but makes her more worried other times. I don't know how to help her anymore."

The prince listened to Gwen as she talked. He took in every word just as greedily as his meager breakfast. He was surprised to find he was that hungry having finished his bread. He wished he could have had more but their time was over. The door opened as the guard walked in. Gwen hurried back to her station. Arthur stood up to greet his guard. The man didn't waste any time, "The King wants to see you." The pair left the kitchen.

***

Gaius put their breakfast down on the table and sat across from Merlin. The young warlock looked at the porridge and made a sarcastic yummy sound. The physician's eyebrow raised sharply as he said, "Be thankful you have something to eat."

"You're right, Gaius. Sorry," he apologized as he took a spoonful and ate it.

The physician continued to watch the dark haired youth for a moment before speaking again, "Merlin, I should not have to remind you but, you must not speak of Arthur's visit here last night to anyone. It would not look well for you should they learn of your assistance."

"I still don't understand why Vortigan keeps them all alive. I mean, even if Arthur is Camelot's 'pillar,' if he was really interested in conquering Camelot, he would have killed them all right out."

"Did Vortigan tell you that, about Arthur?"

"Yeah, said he needed to break Arthur in order to get Camelot. I thought he'd already won." Gaius didn't answer. Instead, he stroked his chin deep in thought. For a few moments, Merlin watched him, but his curiosity got the better of him in the end. "Gaius?"

It seemed to jolt the older man awake. "Sorry. But I'm finally starting to understand what the King is after."

"What's that?"

"An heir."

Merlin laughed incredulously. "What? And he wants Arthur?"

"Yes."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course, I'm serious."

"But Arthur hates Vortigan! He would never betray his father." The loathing he saw in those cold blue eyes the first time he met Arthur was enough to convince him of that.

"How can you be so sure? You barely know him."

At this Merlin had no quick answer. There was nothing he could really say to explain his belief, just that he firmly believed Arthur would never betray Urther, or Morgana. He just couldn't explain why he felt that way. Fortunately for him, he was saved the effort for now. Someone knocked on the door. Startled, both just looked at it.

After a moment, Gaius got up and opened the door. There he found an old friend of his, Geoffrey of Monmouth, holding a stack of books. "Geoffrey, this is a surprise. What may I do for you?"

"I have come by order of King Vortigan. He has directed me to pull previously forbidden volumes from my stores to present to young master Merlin here." The older pair glanced back to stare at the dark haired youth.

Merlin stood and joined them by the door. "You mean, these are all for me?" Smiling in giddy wonderment.

"Yes. He wants you to begin your studies immediately. And I suggest that you study, because I would not be surprised if he asks for a demonstration not too long from now. If you want to live, I suggest you perform to his liking." Geoffrey handed the books over to Merlin who was undoubtedly not hearing his warning judging by the eager expression on the boy's face. He looked at Gaius, exchanged a meaningful glance and then left.

Merlin carried his load over to the table and opened the first book. It was full of spells and enchantments and knowledge of magic that Merlin had only dreamed of learning. And here it all was at his fingertips! He looked up at Gaius, whose expression was rather blank at the moment, grinned excitedly, then grabbed the lot and hurried to his room to begin his studies.

***

The guard motioned for Arthur to enter, but did not follow. Inside the King's chamber he saw a servant girl whimpering as she finished tending to Vortigan. The King waved her off and quickly scurried from the room, holding back the tears that clung to her eyes. Her hands clutching her clothes desperately.

Arthur was no fool. Just those few actions told a tale that made his stomach turn. He felt the anger and hate swell within him. It was more than enough that Vortigan made him a fool in his own kingdom, but to take advantage of his people, infuriated him. Arthur was about to accuse his captor, when Vortigan spoke.

The King was standing by his bed with his back to Arthur, pulling on a cloak. "My guard tells me that you have finished your tasks."

But the former prince didn't care about that at the moment. "What have you done to Lorelei?" He demanded even though he already knew.

"That is not of your concern."

"She is a subject of Camelot and under my protection. If you've harmed her in any-" Vortigan crossed the room in the blink of an eye and backhanded Arthur before he could finish his threat. Tired and caught off guard, the young prince found himself kissing the ground quite suddenly.

"And you'll do what? Camelot is mine now, not yours. Best you remember that." Vortigan kicked the young man in the side eliciting coughs and splutters from the blonde. Then he walked over to a table where his breakfast sat waiting. "Lorelei knows how to serve her king properly without question. Perhaps you should take note."

Arthur was barely listening. As he fell, he instinctively put out his hands to stop the fall and jammed his pinky again. And the king's kick only added to his growing list of injuries. He managed to pull his knees under him and sit up. Beads of sweat lining his brow from the effort.

The king seemed not to notice his struggle. Instead he continued as if nothing had happened. "Now, where were we? Ah, yes, my guard tells me you have finished your tasks." He asked then shoved a forkful of food in his mouth.

Arthur gave a raspy, "yes."

Taking another forkful, Vortigan pondered aloud, "I find this odd, because if I recall correctly, you said it could not be done all in one night. And yet you managed to do it. How do you explain this?"

Sitting there for a moment, the prince tried to determine the best answer. He wasn't exactly sure what the King was after but Arthur was certain that Vortigan was looking for something. His response could lead to another punishment if he wasn't careful. And at this point, the young man wasn't sure he could handle much more. He was exhausted, his previous anger had left him feeling even more drained than he was before. His hand throbbed and his side ached. All his muscles were on the verge of collapse. And if he said the wrong thing now, who knows how his body would react.

He took a deep breath and gave the only answer his mind could settle on that wouldn't place anyone else in danger. "I was wrong."

"Exactly!" Vortigan sprang to his feet. Purposefully, the King walked back around the table to stand next to Arthur. "I have noticed this flaw recently. You seem to not know the limits of your own capabilities. You trap yourself with your own misgivings. You are much more capable than you believe yourself to be. You, Arthur, are stronger than you think. It is one of the qualities I admire most about you."

Arthur looked away disgusted. If he was so strong then why was Camelot under Vortigan's rule and not his father's? He glanced down at the chain binding his wrists and frowned. They were the symbol of his weakness.

Vortigan regarded the young man for a few moments and then said, "You look tired, Arthur. Why don't you come and join me at my table? It's much more comfortable than the floor, I think. And there's more than enough for both of us to eat."

The prince eyed Vortigan suspiciously. At no point in the weeks since his capture had this man been kind to him. This sudden change of tactics made the young man leery.

The King smiled and held out a hand to help Arthur up. Hesitantly, the prisoner complied. Vortigan steered the blonde to a seat across from him. He grabbed a smaller plate and began filling it with food. "Have something to eat. It will do you good." Then the older man went back to his seat and began eating again himself. "You have done well, following my orders. However, you did not finish within the time I set. I cannot over look this. You will muck out my stable as you normally do, and only when you have done this you may rest. That is your punishment and reward. I will summon you this afternoon to resume your duties. Now, eat."

But Arthur was too confused to eat. He had expected worse than this. A beating or perhaps a denial of sleep and food, something harsh and vicious. But all he had to do was the stables and then he was free to sleep or eat or anything? It just didn't seem right. This new, kinder Vortigan didn't seem right. He actually felt grateful for Vortigan's consideration, and that was most definitely not right! He wanted to hate Vortigan! Needed to hate him! He could not allow those feelings to change! It was the only thing that kept him going. He had to get away.

Abruptly, he stood. The King looked up at him in surprise. "I should go to the stables," Arthur said in a rush.

"But you haven't eaten."

"I should go to the stables," the prince repeated before bowing slightly and leaving a grinning Vortigan to finish his breakfast alone.

- M – E – R – L – I – N –

Well, I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading!

~Ari :D


End file.
